Trato hecho
by jrgema
Summary: Para que Eren pueda heredar la empresa Rose que es productora de café, tiene que cumplir 3 condiciones y una de ellas es estar casado. Armin encuentra solución y es contratar a un chapero. Levi un trabajador noble, necesita dinero para salir de las deudas y poder comprar la medicina de su madre que son algo caras, tendrá que buscar un nuevo trabajo donde ofrezcan mejor paga. RIREN.
1. Chapter 1

Trato hecho.

Capítulo 1: Solución.

Son las 8 de la mañana y el castaño no se ha levantado de su cama. Está muy cansado para ir a trabajar, la semana anterior estuvo viajando de un lugar hacia otro para poder hacer negocios con comerciantes y lograr expandir la marca del negocio.

La empresa Rose es productora de café, es conocida, pero sólo es comercializada en algunos lugares cercano de su comunidad. Poco a poco a estado aumentando la venta del producto, los consumidores han dado comentarios positivos sobre del producto.

Carla y Grisha hacían todo lo posible de que creciera el negocio, viajando también a otros lugares; pero en uno de sus viajes sufrieron un accidente automovilístico. Cuando llegaron a socorrerlos se dieron cuenta que era demasiado tarde, habían muerto.

Eren recuerda muy bien el día que le dieron la noticia sobre la muerte de sus padres. 

Se encontraba alistándose para poder ir a la preparatoria hasta que escuchó que tocaban la puerta de la casa, por él dejaría que la persona siguiera tocando la puerta todo lo que quiera pero como no se encontraba su familia tenía que atender a la gente.

Al abrir ve a Erwin Smith, un hombre serio y trabajador. Erwin apoyó económicamente al negocio de sus padres, porque le veía un buen futuro y podría hacer hasta exitoso el negocio y es algo de que no se equivocó; pero de alguna manera no le simpatizaba en ningún sentido.

Con su semblante serio como siempre lo ha sido, le dijo lo inesperado –Tus padres han muerto, Eren.

Al oír aquellas palabras su tiempo se detuvo, esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. No podía creerlo, pensó que era solo una maldita broma que le hacía su mente. Un gran dolor se apodero en su pecho, las lágrimas empezaron a salir y gritos comenzó a dar, pidiendo de que no lo dejaran solo.

Cuando terminó el entierro tenían que hablar sobre algo importante y es de ¿Quién cuidaría de Eren Jaeger?, si todos tenían familia o no podían con otro gasto más.

Sin pensarlo, Erwin decidió convertirse en el tutor de Eren hasta que pudiera cuidarse solo. A todos les gustó esa decisión que tomo aquel hombre, aparte de que tendría un buen tutor.

Eren no pudo decir nada, no podía quejarse, su opinión no la hubieran tomado en cuenta solo por ser un menor de edad. 

Después de un mes fueron llamados por un notario, diciéndoles que tenía que hablar con ellos sobre el testamento que dejaron el señor y la señora Jaeger antes de que murieran.

Erwin al escuchar la palabra "Testamento" fue inmediatamente a la notaría junto con Eren.

Al llegar al despacho del notario se les leyó el testamento, decía que el 80% de la empresa Rose quedaría a manos de Eren Jaeger y el 20% le pertenece a Erwin Smith.

No le agradaba la idea de compartir la empresa, pero era justo por su apoyo económico. Pero lo que más no le agrado fueron las condiciones que le dejó su padre para poder recibir su herencia. 

1\. Tiene que tener 23 años para poder encargarse de la empresa.  
2\. Tener todos los estudios terminados; y por último,  
3\. Estar casado.

Si no cumple con las 3 condiciones que se han mencionado no se le entregará nada. 

Nunca pensó que sus padres fueran a dejarle esa cláusula, obviamente terminaría los estudios como se debe, pero sobre casarse es una locura. ¿Acaso no se podían tomar algo serio?, ¿No pensaron que es demasiado joven para casarse?

Mientras que estudiaba y cumplía su mayoría de edad, Erwin cuidaba de la empresa.

Cumpliendo los 20 años decidió trabajar en la empresa aunque no fuera totalmente el dueño, quería ayudar en el negocio y también vigilar los movimientos de Erwin.

A los 22 años se graduó de la universidad y solo faltan 8 meses para que por fin cumpla 23, pero solo falta una "pequeña" cosa y es que no se ha casado. Es algo frustrante, siempre tienen que dejar alguna cosa al último.

Siempre se estaba diciendo que aún faltaba mucho, podría disfrutar su juventud antes de casarse. Pero el tiempo pasa rápido.

Si ha tenido citas pero nunca a sentido algún sentimiento especial y no se le cruzaba en la mente de pedir matrimonio. 

Ayer en la noche se estuvo quejando con su mejor amigo aparte de que es su mano derecha en el trabajo.

Como quería regresar el tiempo y así casarse como se debe o poder evitar aquello.

El celular empieza a sonar, espera que quien sea que le esté marcando a esa hora no le hable sobre trabajo. Toma el celular y contesta, - ¿Quién habla?

— Soy Armin y disculpa si te he despertado — Espera que no haya incomodado o molestado a su amigo por su llamada.

— No te preocupes —se levanta de su cama – Y dime, ¿Cuál es la emergencia? —mayormente cuando le llama es para darle información de algo importante ya sea de la empresa, de algún trabajador que no hace bien su trabajo o de algún accionista que desea hacer un contrato con la empresa.

— He encontrado la solución a tu problema, Eren.

Detiene su movimiento momentáneo, como agradecía que su amigo fuera tan inteligente y encontrara soluciones tan rápido, siempre lo salva cuando se encuentra en líos — ¡Te escucho! — está muy animado.

— Lo único que te puedo decir es que estoy yendo para tu casa... Lo que te voy a decir no es tan sencillo de explicar.

— Entiendo, llega lo más pronto posible — y termina la llamada. Va a tomar una ducha rápido antes de que llegue su amigo a la casa. 

30 minutos después, ha llegado por fin Armin al hogar del castaño. Ve que lo estuvo esperando afuera de la casa y apresura el paso –Eren

— ¡Armin! — Sonríe — Pasa por favor, y dime la solución de mi problema.

Los dos entran a la casa y van para la sala para poder platicar tranquilamente.

— Primero quiero saber algo — se pone serio, antes de decir algo tiene que saber primero que tanto puede arriesgar la persona — ¿Seguro que quieres casarte y con quien sea? — no habrá vuelta atrás.

— Sí, Armin—no importa con quien se case, mientras pueda conseguir la herencia todo estará bien y evitar que Erwin siga manejando la empresa a su antojo.

Sonríe — Entonces te lo diré—toma asiento – Debemos de pedir ayuda a alguien y obviamente le pagaríamos bien por su servicio.

— y ¿A quién le pediríamos ese favor? — no quiere que los demás se enteren de su situación.

— Un chapero— dijo Armin.

— ¡¿Un chapero?! —No puede creer la ocurrencia de su amigo, si estará en sus cabales – Prefiero pedírselo a la vecina o no sé a Mikasa.

— No puedes pedírselo a Mikasa, recuerda que siente algo por ti y no merece que le hagas ilusiones innecesarias—no quiere verla sufrir –Aparte de que tus gusto no son específicamente las mujeres.

Se sonroja – Lo sé, — no es necesario que se lo diga, no queda mas que aceptar la idea de contratar a un chapero, pero si alguna persona lo ven contratando a uno caería su reputación y habría problemas.

–Pero si me ven que contrato a uno de seguro le contarían a Erwin y se reirá en mi cara.

— No te preocupes por eso, podemos buscarlo por Internet y contactarlo —tiene todo resuelto.

— Te lo encargo, Armin — qué más da ya.

— ¿No me ayudaras? — no quisiera ocuparse de todo solo.

— No, y no hay pretextos—no quisiera estar viendo cuantos chaperos pueden encontrar.

— Si lo consigo por lo menos habla con él en persona — tan siquiera puede hacer eso.

—Lo haré—y cambio de tema, no quisiera seguir hablando de lo mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Broma.

Levi va directamente a su casa para descansar un poco pero primero hará la limpieza del hogar. No le agrada ver sucio o que estén las cosas fuera de su lugar, ya sea en el trabajo o en la casa.

Cuando es la hora de limpieza en el trabajo, él junto con sus compañeros, limpian cada rincón y evitando de dejar algún rastro de pelusa o suciedad ya que Levi si encuentra que el lugar no fue bien limpiado u ordenado hará que aquella persona limpie nuevamente hasta que lo deje reluciente.

La mayoría de los empleados se han quejado por la forma obsesiva que tiene Levi por tener todo limpio y hacerlos limpiar todos los días, acaso no puede dejar pasar un sólo día de dejar hacer el aseo. Pero Levi no desea trabajar en un chiquero y que este infestado de ratas e insectos, eso es desagradable.

De 8:30 a.m. a 3:00 p.m. estuvo trabajando, hasta que el jefe recibió una llamada de emergencia diciéndole que tenía que presentarse inmediatamente al otro local porqué necesitaban que ver el nuevo material que será vendido y tenía que firmar papeles muy importantes.

Sin remedio tuvo que cerrar el local en el que se encontraba para poder ir a la otra, sino saldrían a las 8 p.m. como todos los días.

Por fin llega a casa y ve que en la puerta le dejaron cartas, no es necesario ver el remitente; son de sus malditas deudas. Toma los sobres y entra a casa.

Va a la cocina con los sobres en mano y los deja en la mesa, primero hará algo de comer y después verá los sobres. Sólo espera de no recibir alguno donde le diga que su casa junto con sus pertenencias será embargada por no pagar a tiempo y que tendría que buscar otro lugar para vivir, pero para eso tiene que recibir 3 avisos.

Hará puré de papa, ha oído a personas quejar por no tener una digna comida; sólo porque su pareja le había servido un emparedado de huevo. La gente pobre desearía comer lo que ellos comen; son unos malos agradecidos.

Si supieran lo que se siente pasar por hambre y frió de seguro no estarían de quejumbrosos, y que agradezcan que se les está haciendo de comer.

Tomo las cosas necesarias para preparar la comida y pone a cocer las papas. Escucha que tocan la puerta y deja lo que estaba haciendo para poder abrir.

— ¡Enano! — dijo Hanji con mucho ánimo.

Se reprende mentalmente, primero hubiera preguntado quién era y así no abriría la puerta, la dejaría afuera y no tendría que soportar su presencia. Se hace un lado para dejarla pasar.

Deja la bolsa en el sillón — ¿Por qué saliste tan temprano de trabajar? — fue donde trabaja Levi pero lo encontró cerrado, pensó que lo encontraría en su hogar y vino inmediatamente a la casa del pelinegro y como siempre la recibe con el ceño fruncido o con su típico chasquido. Le ha dicho que si sigue frunciendo el ceño con frecuencia provocará que le salga rápidamente arrugas en la frente.

— El jefe tuvo que hacer algo con urgencia y decidió cerrar el local— va a la cocina para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Hanji le sigue y toma asiento, su mirada posa en aquellos sobres que están en la mesa y toma uno. Ve que son las deudas de su amigo, al parecer que batallará en pagar.

Levi se los quita, no le dio permiso para que los pudiera ver.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer para poder pagar todo lo que debes? — pregunto la castaña.

—No lo sé— apaga la lumbre de la estufa y agarra la cacerola con un trapo — Tener doble trabajo o vender unas cosas — saca las papas con cuidado. No le importa estar con menos horas de dormir.

Mira alrededor de la cocina —No tienes muchas cosas que vender Levi, muy apenas tienes las cosas básicas— suspira —y ¿Dónde buscarás el otro empleo?

—Aprovecharé el día de mi descanso y dejaré solicitudes en todos los lugares que estén solicitando— bate las papas y después sirve en dos platos, le entrega el plato a Hanji.

La castaña piensa que no es mala idea, si estuviera en su situación haría lo mismo. No es fácil tener que pagar los gastos de la casa, gastos alimenticios y comprar medicamentos para su madre enferma; cuando Levi está en aprietos Hanji y los otros le prestan algo de dinero, no es mucho lo que le ofrecen pero intentan ayudar todo lo que pueden.

Empieza a comer la papa que fue preparada por Levi, a los 10 minutos término de comer. Mientras que comía se la pasaba pensando de como puede ayudar al pelinegro para que salga de aquellas deudas.

Cuando terminó de comer sólo encontró 3 opciones una de ellas es trabajar de guardia por la noche, la segunda opción es vender comida y por último, algo tan loco que se le pudo cruzar en la mente, es que Levi ofrezca servicio sexual ya que algunos obtienen buena paga.

Con la última idea se le ocurrió una fantástica broma que incluye a su amigo. Seguramente la matara, pero vale la pena el riesgo.

Se levanta de su lugar y va al sillón donde había dejado su bolsa, toma la bolsa y saca una mini laptop y un módem USB. Mientras que Levi se encuentre limpiando la cocina hará la broma, segura se habrá enojado por no haber limpiado el plato, pero que importa, lo primordial es hacer la broma.

Enciende la laptop y al estar lista entra a la página Web de los "Chicos Calientes", un lugar donde puedes publicar tu anuncio y quien lo vea pueda contactarse para pedir tu servicio.

Le da clic en publicar anuncio y empieza a escribir rápidamente antes que la descubran.

A los 5 minutos Levi llega a la sala, ya había acabado de limpiar la cocina.

Ve que Hanji teclea rápidamente, ¿Qué es lo que estará haciendo para que lo haga con tanta prisa?, con la mirada juguetona que tiene la castaña seguramente no es nada bueno.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunto Levi,

— Estaba llenando tu solicitud para tu nuevo trabajo— se escucha un clic y después cierra la laptop, la guarda y empieza a tararea. Se encamina para la puerta.

Su cerebro le manda una señal de peligro, no es nada bueno con lo que le está diciendo la castaña. Para llenar una solicitud de trabajo tendría que preguntar sobre su información personal, académica y laboral.

— ¡Oí!, quiero ver la supuesta solicitud— le ordena a la castaña, tiene esa mirada que atemoriza a cualquiera.

Hanji es inmune de aquella mirada, como le gusta hacer que pierda los estribos su amigo. Abre la puerta y antes de salir le dice — Ponte la mejor ropa que tengas, puede que pronto llamen para que te presentes.

¿Quién mierda le hablará tan pronto y a esa hora?, apresura el paso para tomar a la castaña y hacerle que le dé una explicación — ¡Maldita cuatro ojos!

Se hecha a correr y al estar a una distancia considerable grito —Que prefieres ser, el ¿Pasivo? O el ¿Activo? — se ríe y se pone a correr de nuevo, si la alcanza seguramente la estrangularía.

Quedo estático, ¿Escucho bien?, falta poco para que pierda la cordura o puede que ya se le acabo con lo que le había dicho Hanji. Corre para alcanzarla pero fue misión fallida, tenía mucha ventaja la castaña y por eso se le escapó de sus manos.

Cuando la vuelva a ver, tendrá que tener cuidado con él. Se la pagará caro y con intereses.

Ahora ¿Cómo saldrá de aquel problema?, si hay muchas páginas en Internet y para saber en cual lo había publicado, es un fastidio. Cualquier persona que le intente llamar lo mandara a la mierda.

Armin se encuentra en su oficina y hace lo que le había pedido Eren. Buscar a un chapero por Internet.

Recuerda que escuchó una plática de unas señoras sobre una página donde puedes encontrar de todo, acompañantes de fiestas hasta los que brindan servicios sexuales.

Entra a la página de "Chicos Calientes" y al inicio le aparecen demasiadas publicaciones.

Lee algunos y lleva anotado 6 números telefónicos, sólo anotará uno más y será suficiente. Ve uno que le llamo la atención.

"¿Quieres placer?, no busques más.

El Capitán Ardiente te complacerá, hasta pedirás más. No te arrepentirás.

Puedes pedir lo que quieras y yo lo cumpliré.

Marca al 8******** y mi ayudante Titania recibirá su llamada para cerrar el trato."

Ríe por lo que acaba de leer y anota el número que viene publicado. En la noche marcará a cada uno de ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Llamada.

Hanji mira al reloj y son las 9:45 p.m. es hora de que vaya a la cama.

El día de hoy fue muy cansado para ella y a la vez muy divertido, realizo un buen trabajo que hasta el jefe se sintió tan complacido que le dará un bono extra y con ese dinero podrá comprar aquel libro de nombre "El mundo de los Titanes".

La primera vez que leyó sobre la temática de los Titanes fue algo muy emocionante y a la vez excitante, una adrenalina se apodero en ella al leer en la parte donde decía que los Titanes eran considerados como poderosos dioses que gobernaron en la Edad de Oro. Los Titanes en total eran 12, eran 6 Titanes (hombres) de nombre Océano, Ceo, Crío, Hiperión, Jápeto y Cronos; y 6 Titánides (mujeres) Febe, Mnemósine, Rea, Temis, Tetis y Tea.

Pero necesitaba más información sobre los Titanes, debía saciar su sed de conocimiento cuando le llama la atención algo y un día que estuvo buscando por Internet encontró una página espectacular donde promocionaban un libro que está a la venta; leyó el sinopsis y quedo atrapada, una investigadora de nombre Ilse Langnar viajo a muchos países para recopilar información fue a bibliotecas y realizo varias entrevistas, pero de una forma misteriosa Ilse desapareció.

El dueño del hotel donde Ilse se encontraba hospedada fue a la estación de policía a dar la denuncia de la desaparición de Ilse, pero después que pasaron 48 horas decidieron hacer la búsqueda, pero desde ese tiempo hasta ahora no ha sido encontrada. Fueron a la habitación del hotel para buscar alguna pista y con eso pueda ayudar para encontrar el paradero de Ilse pero todo se encontraba en su lugar no había signos de que fuera saqueado. Pero en un cajón del guardarropa, en el fondo, había una caja de madera y lo que contenía en esa caja era toda la investigación que realizo Ilse.

La compañía que ayudaba económicamente a Ilse al ver tal relevante información, decidieron realizar un libro y ponerlo a venta.

"Los Titanes es una raza de gigantes de aspecto humanoide que aparecieron hace ciento de años, los Titanes traían desgracias, era vivir en el mismísimo infierno… "

Con lo poco que leyó quedo atrapada y decidida comprara ese libro cueste lo que cueste, no importa que se quede sin comer al fin y al cabo tiene a su amigo para que la alimente.

Del 15% que tenía probabilidad de ser alimentada bajo a 2% por haber hecho aquella pequeña broma.

Desde que publicó aquel anuncio en la página Web de "Chicos caliente" su celular ha sonado como 4 veces, y de los 4 solicitaban el servicio del Capitán Ardiente. Seguía con la broma les decía que el Capitán aceptaba su solicitud y que dieran dirección para que pudieran encontrarse.

Cada dirección fue anotada en una hoja junto con el nombre del cliente, 3 mujeres y un hombre.

Cuando Levi no se encuentre en su casa, irá a dejarla por debajo de la puerta y junto con una nota que diría "Ha trabajar Levi porque luego no obtendrás tu buena paga y suerte, recuerda llevar un buen lubricante". Seguro que no amanecería viva.

El celular suena. Hanji mira el número y ve que ese número no está registrado, seguramente a de ser una persona pervertida que solicita el servicio del Capitán; pero no hay nada de malo que tome la llamada, será la última que conteste y ya después cambiara el chip de su celular.

— Diga— hablo seductora la castaña.

— B-buenas noches, ¿Hablo con la señorita Titania? — le gano los nervios.

— ¡Sí!, ¿En qué puedo servirle?— quería reír, pero aun no es el momento para hacerlo.

— Disculpe por hablar tan noche, pero quisiera hablar con el Capitán— está intentando de que no le gane los nervios, es algo vergonzoso lo que está haciendo.

A Hanji le causa ternura, piensa que el que le está hablando es un joven encantador que está intentando hacerse el valiente. Por esta vez no seguirá con el juego, no se merece que aquel joven espere algo que no va a pasar y sólo fue una pequeña broma que realizo — Lo siento amigo, pero no está disponible para tener aventuras sexuales por…— fue interrumpida.

— No se preocupe señorita, no deseo contratar esos servicios— sus mejillas se sonrojan, lo bueno es que nadie se encuentra a su alrededor — Quería llegar un acuerdo, más bien darle un trabajo.

¿Trabajo?, ¿Quién brindaría un trabajo nada mas así y a las buenas, sabiendo de que está hablando con alguien que es su un supuesto "chapero"? seguramente se encuentra soñando o ese joven está bromeando.

—Le aseguro que tendrá una muy buena paga.

Sí, es la segunda opción, es una broma — ¡Claro! — será mejor que termine la llamada.

Armin nota la voz de sarcasmo de la mujer, seguramente no lo cree con lo que dice. Es comprensivo, ya que si recibiría alguna llamada de ese tipo no creería nada, pero para que la mujer le pueda creer le dirá en donde reunirse — ¡Por favor no vaya a colgar, lo que estoy diciendo no es una mentira!

—…— lo escucho sincero, que no es capaz de mentir pero es algo difícil de creer.

—El sábado a las 8:00 p.m. por favor presentarse al restaurante New Moon, ahí les daré todas las explicaciones que necesitan y para que vean que es cierto lo que estoy diciendo— suspira.

—y ¿Cómo podemos encontrarte? — está sorprendida, el New Moon es un lugar para los ricos.

—Le dice al host que son los invitados de Eren Jaeger.

¡Eren Jaeger! acaso es aquel Eren que ha escuchado y leído en las revistas, el próximo dueño de la empresa Rosa y el mejor negociante, es algo sorprendente, pero también quien les pueda asegurar de que sea cierto pero no pierden nada en ir — ¡Muy bien! — brinca de la emoción — ¡Nos veremos en el restaurante New Moon!

En sus labios se forma una sonrisa, ya está todo asegurado —Entonces nos vemos el sábado, adiós — y cuelga.

Hanji se lanza sobre la cama y grita, es algo que tiene que ir a ver. Siente que pasara algo divertido.

Pero hay un problema ¿Cómo hacer que acepte Levi de ir en aquel lugar?, seguramente lo primero que haría es estrellarla la cara en la pared y después le diría que no.

Lo bueno es que todavía tiene tiempo para planear y así llevar a Levi.

Se pregunta qué trabajo le propondrían a su amigo, que aparezca en un vídeo pornográfico o hacer un comercial donde salga promocionando el producto. Si es la segunda opción seguramente irían a la ruina, ya que necesitan a un hombre expresivo y de expresivo no tiene Levi.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a Jeaninne por haber beteado el capitulo, que lo hizo genial.

Y los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Capítulo 4: New Moon.

— ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?— pregunto Levi.

Tanto Hanji como Levi se encontraban afuera del restaurante New Moon, el tipo de lugar donde la gente de clase alta disfrutaba de platillos y bebidas finas.

—No me lo vas a creer, pero…— Hanji toma aire pues la emoción le invade— ¡Venimos a ver a Eren Jaeger!

Levi no cree nada de lo que dice, está seguro de que Hanji planea intentarle hacer alguna broma pesada y esta vez no caerá, le enseñara que nadie se burla de él; la va a disciplinar y con eso lograra que Hanji, antes de que haga algo, lo tenga que pensar dos veces.

Los hombres que quisieron pasarse de listos, ya sean en bromas o peleas, Levi ha hecho que se arrepientan y estén de rodillas pidiéndole perdón; pero con las mujeres es diferente, se tranquiliza y no le toma importancia alguna.

Pero con Hanji es un caso diferente, ya que le ha jugado muchas bromas, si la castaña fuera un hombre lo dejaría irreconocible.

—Me largo— Levi dio media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera dar algún paso, Hanji lo detiene.

—Por favor no te vayas, déjame te explico — pidió la castaña, pues no quería irse de aquel lugar sin antes haber visto a Eren y escuchar lo del supuesto trabajo, si es que no se trató de un juego de aquel joven que había llamado.

Aparte de que fue muy difícil de haber sacado a Levi de su casa. Cuando el pelinegro abrió la puerta, tuvo un susto tremendo, la recibió con la misma mirada de siempre pero en esta ocasión tenía un cuchillo de cocina en su mano izquierda, pensó que no la había perdonado y seria descuartizada por aquel cuchillo porque esta vez se había pasado por aquella pequeña broma, pero realmente lo había agarrado desprevenido y se encontraba haciendo comida.

Tardo como una hora en convencerlo, hasta que le dijo que lo dejaría en paz por un mes y le compraría un kit de limpieza, y eso es algo que Levi no dejaría pasar.

No escucho ninguna palabra de parte de Levi, pero tampoco hubo signos de que este intentara marcharse.

Sabe que le está dando la oportunidad de explicar por qué lo trajo a este lujoso lugar y el por qué estaría presenten Eren, pero evitaría algunos puntos para que no se molestara y aceptara entrar.

—Un amigo mío me llamo y me pregunto si tenía a alguien que pudiese recomendarle, ya que necesita a una persona de confianza para un trabajo— no vio ningún signo de movimiento, así que prosiguió con lo que está diciendo — Y pues te recomendé, ya que necesitas mucho ese trabajo… pues me dijo que tendrías buena ganancia.

Hubo silencio por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Levi por fin volteo a ver a la castaña.

—Espero que sea verdad lo que me estás diciendo, cuatro ojos— no le iba a agradecer por haber hecho algo bueno una vez, es algo que de alguna forma le debía por todo lo que le había aguantado —Y dime, ¿De qué se trata el empleo?

También es lo que quería saber pues no le habían brindado mucha información acerca del supuesto empleo que le querían brindar al pelinegro. —No lo sé, sólo me dijo que te trajera hoy a este lugar, a las 8:00 p.m.

Levi miro el reloj que traía puesto en su muñeca derecha, sólo faltaban 6 minutos para que fuese la hora acordada de reunirse con Eren.

— ¡Mierda! — Mira a Hanji —No hay tiempo para poder arreglarme— si la castaña le hubiera dicho con tiempo, hubiera tomado otra ducha y se habría puesto sus mejores prendas. La primera impresión siempre es la más importante.

Hanji mira a Levi de arriba hacia abajo. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, un pantalón de vestir de caballero y zapatos de color negro; son las ropas que normalmente utilizaba para trabajar.

— ¿Que dices?, estas bien así— Hanji lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra hacia el interior del restaurante — Entremos de una vez que se nos hace tarde, Levi.

Levi asiente y entran al lugar.

En la puerta principal se encuentra un hombre alto y rubio con traje negro, les sonríe a ambos y se acerca hacia donde ellos se encuentran.

—Bienvenidos a New Moon, mi nombre es Reiner y soy el anfitrión del lugar— cualquiera que estuviera en el lugar del rubio pensaría que aquellos dos eran pareja y venían a pasar un momento agradable o a celebrar algún aniversario — ¿Tienen reservación?

— ¡Sí! — La castaña deseaba tener su celular en esos instantes para poder tomas fotos de todo el lugar y tenerlo como un gran recuerdo, no cualquiera puede venir a estos lugares y no cualquiera es invitado por alguien importante. — ¡Somos invitados de Eren Jaeger!

Mira al reloj, son las 8:00 p.m. en punto. Armin le había dicho que a esa hora iba a llegar alguien más con ellos y que por favor los hiciera pasar y los llevara a la mesa.

—Muy bien, por aquí por favor— los guio a ambos a la mesa reservada como se lo habían pedido.

El lugar era impresionante, estaba decorado con madera fina, los manteles de las mesas y las fundas de las sillas eran de color perla, la alfombra era de color vino y el ambiente estaba adornado con música de Jazz. Eso era la gloria.

* * *

Eren quería que esto termine lo más pronto posible para poder regresar a casa o ir a otro lugar donde pudiese distraerse.

Pero sólo falta una persona por ver y quedaría concluida la búsqueda de una "pareja".

En total fueron 4 jóvenes de 18 a 25 años, uno no se presentó y el penúltimo era un hombre que le calculaba como entre 58 a 64 años, pero fue algo gracioso, llegar a un lugar ebrio y empezar a contar chistes.

— Llegaron — hablo Armin, quien también quería que terminase todo, ya que mañana tenían mucho trabajo por hacer.

—Señor Jaeger, aquí están sus invitados— el rubio hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar, después le enviara a alguien para que los atendieran y tomase los pedidos.

La castaña se apresuró y tomo la mano del castaño, saludándolo efusivamente — Hola Eren, yo soy Hanji Zoe y ese de ahí— señalo al pelinegro — Es Levi, no te asustes por su cara de amargado, él es una buena persona aunque no lo parezca.

Levi la tomo del hombro e hizo que se sentara, no dejaría que lo avergüence más. Como desearía tener una cuerda para atarla y que se estuviese tranquila, y de una vez una cinta para ponérsela en la boca y que se callara de una buena vez.

—M-mucho gusto en conocerlos— Titubeo el castaño pues se había sorprendido de la mujer y su acercamiento tan repentino —Como saben mi nombre es Eren y él es Armin Arlet.

—Hola— Armin les sonríe y les estrecha la mano. Le fue divertido al ver a la castaña emocionada.

—Lo sé, he leído sobre ustedes; joven empresario y ayudante, exitosos de la empresa Rose han sido publicados en revistas importantes.

—Eso es algo bueno…creo— lo último, el castaño lo dijo para así mismo.

Levi noto la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo el castaño por lo recién ocurrido con Hanji y su imperactiva personalidad, de alguna forma lo comprendían. Pero lo bueno es que no la tiene que soportar todos los días como él.

El mesero se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban y con elegancia les hablo. —Buenas noches, puedo tomar su orden— sonríe y mira a las 4 personas que se encontraban en la mesa.

Hanji noto que no había traído su cartera y mira a las dos personas que tiene al frente, el rubio le sonríe — Por favor sean libre de escoger lo que guste del menú.

A la castaña se le ilumina el rostro, como agradecía que sean generosos. Iba a tomar la carta pero antes de siquiera poder tocarla Levi se la arrebata.

—Sólo venimos de paso— le devuelve las cartas del menú al mesero, antes de que la castaña pudiese decir algo.

—B-bueno— Armin se pone nervioso, piensa que a lo mejor el pelinegro se encuentra algo molesto. Ríe internamente al ver la cara de disgusto de la castaña, la hubiera dejado escoger algo aunque fuera de perdido un postre; el mesero sigue con su labor y ve a los otros dos faltantes — ¿Y ustedes pedirán algo?

Eren y Armin piensan igual que el mesero, así que para no darle antojo a la castaña no pedirán nada hasta más tarde.

—No Bertholdt, más tarde pediremos— dijo Eren y devolvió las cartas del menú haciendo lo mismo que Levi.

—Entonces más tarde paso por su mesa, con su permiso— el mesero se retira amablemente y va a atender a la siguiente mesa.

Armin ve que es buen momento para iniciar la plática —Como veo que tienen prisa iremos directo a lo que le queremos decir, ya que para eso les pedimos que nos viéramos aquí.

—Está bien— Levi escuchara todo lo que le tienen que decir. Hanji se acomoda en su lugar y también se prepara para escuchar lo que van a decir, así olvidándose lo de hace un momento.

—En un principio como había dicho, a lo mejor les sonora alguna locura, pero por favor quiero que esto sea discreto y confidencial.

Hanji y Levi asienten, debe ser algún trabajo muy importante para que se encuentren con tanta seriedad aquellos dos.

—Déjeme decirle señor Levi, que si usted acepta recibirá una buena ganancia, puede pedirnos lo que guste— piensa que es el indicado para Eren, ve que es un hombre de respetar y de buen ver, un persona seria como se ha demostrado todo ese tiempo que lo ha visto y también ve que es discreto; siente que puede hablar sin ninguna preocupación.

Se siente como si estuviera en alguna misión de espías— Y ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Armin le da un pequeño golpe a Eren pero discreto, para que prosiga.

Eren capta la señal que le quiso dar su amigo —Señor Levi…— da un pequeño suspiro — Usted se tiene que convertir en mi esposo durante un año.

—Espera, ¿Qué? — Levi no puede creer lo que le acaban de decir, hacerse pasar por el esposo de un mocoso durante un año, es una locura, y una muy descabellada.

— ¡No puede ser! — Hanji se echó a reír a carcajadas, de todo tipo de trabajos que se le cruzó por la mente, de modelo hasta de conserje, nunca pensó que le pediría eso, sobresale de su locura.

La gente que se encuentra en el lugar, dejaron de comer o de platicar y se centraron en aquella mujer que estaba interrumpiendo e incomodando el ambiente, ya que vinieron a disfrutar de la comida y de la música con sus amigos o familia.

Levi se siente indignado, no es sólo una persona, sino 3 que se están burlando de él. Esta tan molesto que en cualquier momento podría explotar si no hubiera tanta gente alrededor, los golpearía hasta que se cansara. Se levantó y se marchó antes de que le pasase por la mente poder hacerles algo, no permitiría que pisoteasen su orgullo, ni la cuatro ojos y menos un mocoso urgido.

Eren no dijo nada para detenerlo y poder explicarse, tuvo que haber pensado primero en lo que tenía que decir pero se puso nervioso al ver el rostro del pelinegro, pero antes de que se marchara, le demostró un rostro de ira que hasta se le erizó la piel del miedo, sintió como si aquel hombre los quisiera asesinar. En vez de tener a una pareja, tendrá a un verdugo durmiendo en su cama.

Hanji para de reírse y trata de ponerse seria —L-lo siento — mira a los demás para que prosiguiesen en sus cosas y pueda hablar a gusto con el castaño, al ver que todos regresan a sus actividad dirige su mira a Eren —Debes de comprenderlo, fue algo inesperado — hasta ella se sorprendió de la propuesta — Esto se tuvo que hablar en un lugar donde no hubiera tanta gente y hablar con lujo de detalle, no tan repentino.

Tanto Armin como Eren saben que tiene toda la razón, pero nunca pensaron que se lo tomaría de esa forma.

—Y ¿Por qué estás buscando esposo? — ninguno de los dos se ve como si les gustara hacer bromas a las personas, al contrario de ella.

— Disculpen, pero me voy y por favor Armin paga la cuenta— El castaño ya no tenia deseos de seguir con la conversación, pero tampoco quería ser grosero así que con total amabilidad se despidió de ambos y se retiró del lugar, por ahora tiene muchas cosas que pensar y no debe de desconcentrarse en sus planes.

Ahora sólo quedaban en la mesa Hanji y Armin, vieron decaído al castaño y decidieron dejarlo ir.

—Perdón señorita Hanji, por nuestra falta de respeto puede pedir algo de menú como una muestra de nuestra más sincera disculpa.

—Claro, pero sólo quiero una rebanada de pastel de chocolate— la castaña no dejara ir nunca esa oportunidad otra vez, bueno la primera se le fue arrebatada.

Armin asiente y llama al mesero, después de unos segundos ordena un pedazo de pastel a la mesa. Tiempo después le llevan la orden.

Hanji da una probada al pastel, sus papilas gustativas quedaron maravilladas. Ese pastel sabia delicioso, pero aún tenía que conversar con el rubio — Regresando a la actualidad y a lo más importante ¿Por qué está buscando esposo Eren? — pregunto nuevamente, dejando de lado el pastel, más al rato se lo comería.

—Hace 6 años en un accidente fallecieron los padres de Eren.

—Oh… Lo siento.

El rubio le sonríe y sigue con su relato — Después de la sepultura, como al mes, Eren fue llamado por un notario diciéndole que tenía que estar presente para hablar sobre el testamento de sus padres. Y en una de las condiciones del testamento decía que él debía estar casado para que pudiera recibir la herencia, si no se cumplía dicho acuerdo no recibiría nada y todo pasaría a manos de Erwin Smith, su cuidador.

—Ya veo— también ha leído sobre Erwin, pero no sería justo que todo lo que le pertenecía al castaño por derecho, pasara a manos de alguien más. Pero también debieron pensar bien las cosas los padres de Eren, seguramente se ha de estar sintiendo frustrado por no conseguir a alguien.

—Pero bueno, seguiremos con la búsqueda.

— ¡Espera! — Recuerda haber escuchado que pagarían una buena cantidad, que les podía pedir lo que sea y Levi no debería dejarlo pasar — ¿Tienen que hacer boda religiosa?

—No lo sé, pienso que con el civil es más suficiente.

—Si es así, yo puedo convencer a Levi para que se case con Eren. Ya que el acuerdo solo será por un año.

— ¿No tendrá problemas con el señor Levi? es lo que menos quisiera en estos momentos.

—No te preocupes, cualquier cosa yo te aviso. Pero debo de advertir que mi amigo necesita que pagar deudas que tiene y realizar otros gastos que necesita hacer con urgencia— de los otros gastos que Hanji se refería era a los medicamente Levi tiene que comprar para su madre.

—Sería de gran ayuda y así evitarías a contactar a alguien más, aparte de que no hay ningún problema en eso, nosotros pagaremos esas deudas y recibirá dinero para lo que necesite — Armin saca de su bolsillo una tarjeta donde vienen sus número de celular y número de oficina, se lo entrega a la castaña para que puedan mantenerse en contacto. — Por cualquiera de los números anotados en la tarjeta me puede llamar, estoy disponible de las 9:00 a.m. a 8:00 p.m.

—Muy bien —Hanji guarda la tarjeta y toma su pastel nuevamente, ya es hora de que empiece a comérselo — ¿y tú no buscas a alguien para casarte? — un pequeño juego no está mal para liberar la tensión y cabe la posibilidad de que salga comprometida con un rico, podría comprar todos los libros sobre los titanes que quiere y comer toda la comida deliciosa de restaurante cuando quiera. De todos modos no lo haría, aparte de que está muy joven y ella ya está un poco mayor para él.

Armin ríe despacio, trataron de ocultar su vergüenza —No, yo ya estoy casado.

— ¡Oh!, Menudo pillo, eso está bien — Ambos siguieron platicando de varias cosas, mientras que Hanji se terminaba el pastel.

Al terminar ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron hacia su respectivo camino. Hanji tenía una nueva misión y esta era convencer a Levi, lo cual no sería muy fácil.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Convencer.

Dos días pasaron y aún no hay ningún progreso de que haya encontrado a una pareja.

Eren está en su oficina, checa papeles importantes de la empresa. Ve el rendimiento que ha producido de este año y al anterior, y todo ha salido bien como lo tenía esperado.

Debería hacer alguna fiesta o convivió con todos los empleados por su gran esfuerzo y dedicación en el trabajo ya que sin ellos no estaría funcionando y las ventas estarían por debajo. Es algo que se merecen, un momento de distracción y para poder olvidar todos los problemas que tiene que por resolver.

Escucha que tocan la puerta.

—Pase— dijo Eren, deja los papeles sobre el escritorio. Dejando para más tarde el trabajo, sólo le falta poco por terminar de ver los papeles.

La joven secretaria entra después de haber escuchado al castaño — Buenos días Eren, aquí está el café como lo has pedido.

Eren se levanta de su asiento y toma su café —Muchas gracias Sasha, lo necesitaba.

—De nada, es bueno tomar una pausa para beber o comer algo durante las horas de trabajo— le sonríe, es algo que hace todos los días. Ve el montón de papeles que hay en el escritorio — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy viendo el rendimiento de las ventas que hemos tenido durante este año y el anterior.

— Ya veo — mira al castaño — ¿Necesitas ayuda? — en estos momentos se encuentra desocupada y sus amigas se encuentran trabajando, no hay nadie con quien pueda platicar.

—Estoy por terminar, pero gracias por querer ayudar— bebe su café y vuelve a su lugar para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Entonces me…

—Espera, tengo un trabajo para ti — deja el café en el escritorio.

Fue salvada del aburrimiento, pero tenía una opción para salvarse y es a ver a Conny que es el Gerente de almacén — Qué debo hacer, jefe — se pone en formación firme.

Sonríe y le entrega una hoja — Marca a estos números y diles que el señor Erwin y yo solicitamos de su presencia para dentro de un mes, se efectuara de suma importancia una reunión en la empresa Rose.

Sasha toma el papel y ve cada número que viene anotado en esa hoja —A la orden, ¿Algo más?

—Sólo eso.

Asiente y sale de la oficina del castaño

Eren sigue viendo los papeles pero en su mente está en otro tema, tiene que conseguir pronto a alguien para que se pueda casar.

A los 15 minutos después empieza a sonar su celular. Ve de quién se trata y toma la llamada.

—Mikasa…

—Eren, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? — estaba desesperada por escuchar su voz, 2 días sin ver al castaño es un martirio para ella.

—Todo bien— realmente no del todo —Lo más importante ¿Cómo te fue en la pasarela?

—Dentro de una semana será la pasarela—le recuerda, ya lo había hablado antes de salir de viaje.

—Cierto, discúlpame— se recarga en su asiento.

Escucha su voz algo desanimada — ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

—Si…— queda pensando por un momento, tomara la decisión de pedirle ayuda a Mikasa. Pero eso sí, explicándole todo con calma y evitar falsas ilusiones innecesarias.

— ¡Eren! — se preocupa al no escucharlo de inmediato.

— ¿Cuándo regresas? — está decidido.

—Dentro un mes y medio, ¿Por qué? — aparte de la pasarela tiene otro trabajo por hacer.

—Necesito hablar contigo…

— ¿De qué se trata? ¿Es algo grave?

—No es nada grabe— quisiera hablar de todo por el celular, pero no quisiera que pasara algo malo por ello como la otra vez —Cuando llegues hablaremos.

—Si quiere regreso conti…—fue interrumpida.

— ¡No es necesario, como dije no es nada grabe y se cuidarme solo!— a veces le incomoda la actitud de la pelinegra— ¡Cuando regreses hablamos!

—Está bien— por si ella fuera, en ese mismo instante estaría comprando un boleto de avión para regresar y ver a Eren para escuchar lo que le tiene que decir.

—Sabes Mikasa después hablamos, estoy algo ocupado— tiene que tranquilizarse, no quisiera seguir gritándole.

—Si…— y cuelga la llamada.

Tendrá que disculparse después con ella. No mereció de que le gritara, si sólo estaba preocupada por él.

* * *

Hanji le estuvo llamando por el celular al pelinegro, pero de todas las llamadas que ha realizado ninguna le ha contestado. No ha ido a su casa por el motivo de que le había prometido a Levi que no molestaría si aceptaba acompañarla al New Moon pero, tiene algo importante que hacer y darle una respuesta inmediata a Armin. Y tomo la decisión de verlo, pero sabe que en ese momento no se ha de encontrar en la casa decidió ir a donde el pelinegro trabaja.

Entra el lugar donde trabaja Levi, la "La Ferretería Central Sina" donde venden a menudeo. Levi está en el área de venta en mostrador,

— ¡Hola muchachos!, ¿Cómo están? — está alegre a ver a sus amigos,

Petra deja de apuntar los precios de las herramientas y se acerca a la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro —Muy bien Hanji, y tú ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy de maravilla…

Auruo y Erd también van con la castaña.

—Y ese milagro de que nos visitas—dijo Erd, dándole un apretón de manos como saludo.

Mientras que Auruo se mantiene a una distancia considerable para no recibir cualquier tipo de broma donde lo pueda dejar en ridículo, pero mantiene la calma haciendo parecer que no le toma importancia la presencia la castaña.

—Disculpen por no venir desde hace tiempo, he tenido demasiado trabajo y es por eso no he podido verlos como quisiera.

—No te preocupes, entendemos, también hemos tenido mucho trabajo por aquí—, Petra va a donde está Auruo y lo toma del brazo, se le hace irrespetuoso de que no se acerque para saludar y que imita, al parecer, el único gesto que tiene el pelinegro —Auruo, no seas mal educado y saluda.

Auruo no le queda otra opción que saludar y dijo— ¿No deberías de estar en tu trabajo?— habla con un tono de superioridad y grandeza.

Petra le da un pisotón —No trates de imitar a Levi, que lo haces fatal. No pareces nada a él.

Auruo aparte del pisotón que le dio Petra, por accidente se mordió la lengua.

Hanji ríe —Tranquilos— toma a Petra y a Auruo por los hombros —Estoy en mi hora de comida y he venido de paso— mira alrededor en busca del pelinegro, pero nada, no se encuentra con ellos —Bueno, realmente vine a hablar de algo importante con Levi. ¿Saben dónde está?

Petra y Auruo guardan silencio, se ponen algo nerviosos.

—Está atrás con Gunther, están viendo las nuevas herramientas que nos han llegado, de que no vengan en mal estado— dijo Erd.

— ¡Oh! entonces pasare a verlo y de paso saludare a Gunther— suelta a sus dos amigos e intenta ir donde se encuentra el pelinegro, pero antes hablo con algo de facultad este Auruo.

—Te recomendaría que no lo molestaras… no está de buen humor— mira Hanji con preocupación.

—No es nada nuevo, dime ¿Cuándo lo has visto de buenas? — pone una sonrisa burlona y sigue con su paso.

Petra y Erd por una vez estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo Auro. Saben que el motivo del enojo que tiene el pelinegro es por ella, Levi no les ha contado nada pero su intuición se los dice.

* * *

— ¡Enano! ¡Gunther! — entra con cuidado al lugar. Tiene que tener cuidado con el depredador feroz.

Gunther que estaba tomando una pequeña caja del estante metálico, se le cayó al piso la caja cuando escucho a la castaña, lo había asustado.

Pone una sonrisa nerviosa—Hola Hanji— recoge lo que se le había caído y después mira a Levi, no ve ningún gesto o algún movimiento donde muestre molestia por ver la presencia de la castaña.

—Gunther podrías dejarme a solas con Levi por favor— pidió la castaña.

No sabe qué hacer, cree que no es buena idea de dejarla a solas con el pelinegro porque vio que apretó sus manos con algo de fuerza.

—Guntheer— canturreo Hanji.

—E-está bien…—iba a salir de ahí, pero se detuvo cuando vio levantarse el pelinegro de su lugar.

—No he autorizado de que te vayas, sigue con tu trabajo—ordeno Levi.

— ¡Muy bien! — se iba a sentar y contar las tuercas que contenía la caja, pero volvió en insistir la castaña.

—Por favor, no tomara mucho tiempo— trata de convencerlo.

— ¡Gunther, has lo que te dije! — dijo Levi, luego mira a la castaña —Deja de molestar, estamos ocupados.

—Sólo tomara unos 5 minutos y después me iré para dejarlos trabajar.

Levi hace un chasquido, signo de molestia,

Gunther está en una situación incómoda, no sabe si irse de ese lugar y dejarlos platicar esperando que no pase nada malo o ponerse a trabajar y evitar conflictos.

— ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! — llego Nile Dawk, el jefe.

Gunther suspira, de alguna forma lo han salvado de esta situación incómoda.

—Nada— y Levi toma de nuevo asiento, para seguir trabajando.

—Buenas tardes Nile— saludo Hanji.

Nile mira a la castaña, apenas se percató de la presencia de la castaña — ¿Qué haces aquí, Hanji?

—Vengo hablar con Levi de algo que es de suma importancia, pero él no desea hablar— contesto Hanji con una voz falsa de desánimo.

— ¡Gunter!, ve y ayuda a tus otros compañeros a bajar las cajas del camión— le dará una mano para que la castaña pueda hablar con Levi. Sólo lo hace porque Hanji es una de sus buenos clientes, aparte de ser una buena amiga también.

Gunther asiente y sale del lugar. Sabe que Nile le está ayudando a Hanji.

Nile mira a la castaña y pregunto en voz baja — ¿Tardaras mucho?

—No, no tardare mucho—contesto con el mismo volumen de voz de Nile

—Bien, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar esto.

—Te lo prometo de que no volverá a suceder— y sonríe, por fin podrá hablar con el pelinegro.

Regresa a su compostura normal—Bueno, iré a supervisar a los demás. Nos vemos— y va con los siguientes trabajadores.

Ahora se encuentran solos, como Hanji lo quiso desde hace rato para poder convencer al pelinegro de que se case con el castaño.

—Levi…

—Estoy ocupado, no molestes— y toma otra herramienta para checarla. Como le molesto que Nile le ayudara a Hanji para que pudiera hablar con él, pero no puede hacer nada, podría perder el trabajo y es algo que no puede suceder; necesita el trabajo. Si no lo necesitara ya los hubiera mandado a la mierda y hubiera renunciado, realmente hubiera renunciado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Da un largo suspiro, no piensa irse de ahí hasta terminar lo que le tiene que decir. —Puedes escucharme y trabajar a la vez, así que no hay ningún problema en ello.

—Evítate tus disculpas si es a lo que has venido hablar aquí conmigo, aparte no dijiste que me dejarías en paz por un mes.

—Lo he dicho, pero tenía que hablar contigo y no te preocupes, no he venido a pedir disculpas a algo que no hice. Vine hablar sobre Eren.

Levi deja la herramienta a un lado —No tengo nada de qué hablar sobre él, los 3 se han burlado de mí. No dejare que quieran verme la cara de idiota

—No Levi, no es lo que piensas. Nadie se ha burlado de ti.

— ¿Entonces que fue eso?, no mientas y dime que fue una de tus tantas ideas tontas que siempre se te cruzan en la mente.

—No fue nada producido por mi mente, Levi— se acomoda sus lentes. Aparecer tomara un poco más de tiempo la plática pero no tiene mucho tiempo, tiene que regresar a trabajar — No sabía que ellos estaban buscando a alguien para que se pueda casar Eren y te aseguro que esto lo que te digo no es ninguna broma.

—Dime quién se creería esa estupidez.

—Después de que te fuiste del New Moon hable con Armin y me dijo que Eren está buscando a alguien con quien pueda casarse, no por gusto sino para…— fue interrumpida.

—Entonces para qué se quiere casar si no quiere, no hay lógica en eso—cree que ese mocoso es un tonto por querer casarse con quien sea, puede arruinar su vida por tener un matrimonio fallido y estar en peligro por andar con un completamente desconocido.

—Lo que sé es que hace 6 años fallecieron los padres de Eren y para que pueda recibir herencia necesita estar casado…

—Lo siento por él, pero no me importa si recibe herencia o no. No es de mi incumbencia—cruzo sus brazos.

—Sé que dirías eso, pero si te casas con Eren tus problemas estarían todos resueltos.

—Dime en qué me ayudaría, según tú.

—En que estés libre de deudas, le he comentado un poco de tu situación en la que te encuentras— con lo último de lo que a dicho seguramente Levi se enojara más y es algo en que no se equivocó.

— ¡Nadie te dio permiso para hablarles de mi situación en la que me encuentro!— le molesta que Hanji haga lo que se le dé la gana y que trate meterse en sus asuntos personales.

—Era necesario. Me dijo que no va hacer ningún problema en pagar tus deudas y te darán dinero extra para que puedas comprar lo que necesitas.

—No lo necesito y no me casare con él.

—Si lo necesitas, y puede que ustedes dos lleguen a enamorarse— ríe por lo que acababa de decir, no es el momento para hacer algún comentario gracioso pero así es ella.

—No y deberías de dejar de ver o leer tus novelas fantasiosas, eso nunca pasara.

—El 99% puede que no suceda, pero queda uno por ciento de que si y bien que te hace falta una pareja y digamos que Eren es una monada. Después de que te fuiste se fue Eren, se sintió mal por ver tu comportamiento.

—Estás demente, dime por qué no te casas tú con él. Serían la pareja ideal, son un par de locos.

—Si pudiera lo haría, pero él está buscando un hombre. Y tú tienes eso, lo que yo no tengo— y se echa a reír.

Levi desvía su mirada en otra parte, no contestara a eso.

—Olvidémonos en lo que dije pero por esta única vez no pienses en ti, debes de pensar en ella— habla sobre la madre de Levi.

Y dio en el clavo, si no la hubiera recordado tal vez seguiría negándose.

—Entonces qué le digo a Armin, que está esperando una respuesta— sabe que el pelinegro está dudando, y tiene que aprovechar el momento. Puede que acepte.

—Dile que tengo que hablar con Eren, que te diga cuándo podemos verlos y que él decida el lugar, ya sea en mi casa, en su trabajo o donde quiera, pero que no haya gente—antes de dar una respuesta tiene que asesorarse de todo.

—Está bien, yo le diré— mira su reloj de mano, se le hace tarde para llegar a su trabajo y como pensaba esto le tomo tiempo —Bueno Levi te dejo, tengo que ir a trabajar.

Levi no dice nada y vuelve a trabajar, pero en su mente está rodeando con la plática de hace un momento.

Hanji deja a Levi para que siga trabajando tranquilo.

En el área de ventas esta Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunther y Nile platicando tranquilamente.

— ¡Muchachos! — asusto a sus amigos —Me tengo que ir a trabajar y Nile muchas gracias por la ayuda, después hablaremos con más tranquilidad— y sale corriendo, dejando con curiosidad a los demás.


End file.
